Forbidden
by FanficFeels
Summary: "W-We, could be friends. I-If you wanted to I mean..." She mumbled. Ron smiled slightly and replied, "Sure, that would be great." He reached over to her and hugged her slightly, making butterflies appear in her stomach. AU 7th year.
1. Standing up for her

Hermione Granger boarded the Hogwarts Express for her final year of school at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to start the year as head girl, she had been waiting for this since she had started Hogwarts. As usual she was the first in the prefect compartment being head girl and all she had to make a good impression for all the other prefects and students. She looked around the compartment and walked over to her seat where she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read. She wonder who the new head boy would be, she knew that it would be someone from a different house. _Probably a Ravenclaw. _She thought as she turned a page. _It defiantly wouldn't be a Slytherin. _She began to drum her fingers against the table, wondering what will happen in the year to come.

* * *

Ron Weasley boreded the train and headed straight for the prefects compartment, where he would begin his third year as a Slytherin prefect. He wasn't usually this early but he left for the platform before the rest of his family, he really couldn't be bothered for the smothering of his mum. He walked to the prefects compartment with his hands deep in his pockets, looking around the train. When he reached the Prefects compartment, he saw someone sat down reading. He didn't have to guess who it was. _Of course Granger would be here this early._ He thought knowingly, opening the door and stepping in. He coughed into his hands to make his presence known.

Hermione looked up and turned around to see Ron Weasley standing in the door looking quite smug. _Oh joy, just what I need. _She quickly turned back to her book and tried to ignore him as he walked over to his seat on the other side of the compartment. She grabbed the edges of her book as he tapped the table with his fingertips continuously, looking out the window sighing. She looked back down at her book and tried hard to concentrate on the words on the pages but could not. "Do you _mind_? I'm trying to read here." She snapped having enough of his silly games. She knew that he was only antagonising her for the fun of it. He looked over to her and raised an eyebrow before turning back towards the window and mumbling something that sounded like, "As If you don't read enough." She huffed and went back to her book. _  
_

* * *

It was only 2 hours after the train had departed from the station and Hermione was checking all the prefects were in the compartment so they could be assign to their duties for the year. "Alright everyone, Dumbledore has decided to form a house unity. Which means the person you petrols with will be from another house. That said, you will have some choice on who you are paired with, and I have personally made sure that you won't be paired with someone you hate-"

"How considerate of you Mudblood." Malfoy snarled, earning some sniggers from the prefects and glares from others.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." Ron said from the back of the compartment. All head turned to face him and most jaws were dropped, including Hermione's. Did Ron Weasley, Slytherin Prefect, the boy who she thought hated her just stand up for her? She looked at him for no more than a few moments before coughing into her hand and straightening her back. "Um...thank you Ronald. As I was saying, you will only have the one choice, so please choose carefully because you won't be able to change your mind after. Any questions?" All the prefects shook their heads. "Well then you may go."

Ron was the first to leave, he stormed out slamming the door behind him. Hermione's eyes followed him until he was completely out of sight. She sighed and rubbed her eyes after everyone had left. She collected her paperwork and sorted it out into a neat pile on her table before leaving to find Harry and Nevile.

She soon found them sitting in a compartment with Ginny. She walked in and sat down next to Nevile. "You look like shit Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked leaning towards his best friend.

"Malfoy called me a Mudblood in the middle of the prefects meeting and...Ron stuck up for me." She told them.

"Ron? As in my brother Ron?" Ginny asked, clearly shocked that her brother would stick up for someone and go against Malfoy.

Hermione nodded. "Don't dwell on it Hermione, He's just probably after something." Harry snarled. Ginny frowned at her boyfriends comment but didn't say anything, she knew that it would be pointless.

"That might be Harry but I still have to thank him." Hermione said sitting back. Harry opened his mouth but Ginny have him a glare and he shut his mouth straight away.

**Okay so here it is. I have changed so much and this story will take a totally different turn. Now before I get a load of reviews asking questions about certain things I'm just making some things clear. Ron is the _only _member if his family that has been placed into Slytherin, He isn't friends with Draco at all, infact hates him. He is a very secluded person and doesn't have any friends, He will befriend Hermione before any Romantic stuff happens. I want that to be clear. **

**If you have any questions, please PM me but please please review and tell me if you like the changes.**


	2. He's just Ron Weasley

Hermione looked over to Ron for what seemed like the millionth time that minute. It had only been a mere three days since they had all been back at Hogwarts but Hermione was having a hard time actually talking to Ron. She knew that they wouldn't have much time or any opportunities to talk but it was frustrating her so much. She picked at her mash and sighed. Why did this matter so much to her? It was just Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley who stuck up for her, Ron Weasley who gave her that long stare on the train, Ron Weasley who hadn't a friend in the world and looked extremely lonely all of the time. It wouldn't be so bad if she thanked him and in return offered some sort of friendship. _Besides, Ginny always tells me at home he's quite lively and funny. I would love to see that side of him._

She shook her head and noticed that everyone was heading up to their common rooms. She stood up and collected her books only to turn to the trophy room, as did the other prefects, for the daily meeting. She stumbled past the other prefects but was struggling with the amount of books she was holding. Malfoy stuck out his foot in front of her and she tripped over it, but she didn't meet the floor. She looked up to see a certain red-head holding her inches away from the ground, she took a deep breath as she searched his eyes, She never knew how blue they were. He stared down at her and gulped, he quickly lifted her up and scratched the back of his neck.

She re-positioned herself and picked her books up then walked to the front of the room. "Erm...what was I- oh yes, I have been told by Professor Dumbledore that your partners for the year," She quickly shot a shy glance at Ron and handed a sheet of parchment out. "These are your partners, and I'm sorry to inform you but there will be no changes made to the list so if you don't like it you will have to deal with it." After the prefects mumbled between themselves and every knew their partners, Hermione dismissed them but asked that Ron stayed behind.

"It seems you have a thing for keeping me out of harms way Ron Weasley." She joked after a moment of awkward silence. Ron looked up from his feet and gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah, well...you're my little sisters best friend, don't want you to get hurt or anything...yano..." He looked back down at his feet and Hermione walked a little closer to him.

"You know, we're partners for the whole year, I'd love if every patrol wasn't as awkward as this now." She paused. "You're a pretty nice guy Ron, and I'd love to maybe be..friends..." Ron looked back up at her and his eyes widened.

"F-Friends? Me and you?" Ron stuttered.

Hermione shyly shrugged. "Yes, why not?"

"W-Well...you're best friends with Harry Potter for one, and he hates me." He reminded her.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "And? Just because Harry dislikes you doesn't mean I have to."

Ron shifted on his feet and looked up at her. "I don't know..." He muttered.

Hermione looked down at the ground feeling extremely disappointed. "Oh. Well that's perfectly fine...I mean we can just do petrol together.."

"No no! I just...I'm in Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor and..."

Hermione lifted a hand to stop him. "You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. Lets just agree to do patrols and get through the year." Ron just stared at her unable to say anything.

"Erm..yeah...o-okay." He nodded. "Well, I have to go back to my common room...so.."

"Ron, we have patrols, remember?" He nodded again and turned to walk out leaving her confused.

* * *

Hermione looked at her watch and yawned looking at Ron from the corner of her eye. _Why is he so confusing? I thought he would be grateful for someone offering friendship but he was so ungrateful! Just because she was a Gryffindor and she was a Slytherin, that was just hurtful to be frank. The ungrateful prat! _"I think we should stop now. It's late." She said walking ahead.

Ron grabbed her hand and Hermione stop and took a deep breath. He was holding her hand. _He was **holding** her **hand**! _"You're not mad at me are you?" He asked.

"N-no." She whispered. "Can I have my hand back?" She asked. Ron automatically let go of her hand and he blushed.

"Sorry..." Hermione turned around and smiled at him slightly, but then rushed off down the corridor. She leaned against the wall and held a hand against her chest. _Why am I so...nervous...its not like I fancy him or anything...no, I mean he's a Slytherin...he's Ron Weasley... _

"Bugger." She whispered to no one.

**Review pleasee.**


	3. Feeling at a loss

Hermione woke at the sound of her two room-mates giggling like first years. She rubbed her eyes and pushed away the hair that fell in front of her face while she was sleeping. She really didn't want to get up but she knew she had to at one point or another, so she slowly pushed the covers of and swung her legs over the side of her bed, leaving the warmness and comfort of her bed. The giggling came to an erupt stop and Lavender and Pavrati stared at her for a few moments before whispering in hushed tones. Hermione raised an eyebrow at their behavour and shrugged it off, the three of them were never on speaking terms anyway. She went to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, sighing when the hot water made contact with her otherwise cold skin. After showering she hopped back out of the shower to get dressed and to dry her hair with a handy drying spell. She looked into the mirror and frowned slightly but quickly looked away when she heard Lavender call her from the other room.

"What do you want Lavender? I was getting ready." Hermione says to the blonde girl.

Lavender just kept looking in the mirror while touching up her hair and pouting her lips. "Harry called for you." She said not taking her eyes off her reflection. Hermione walked over to her bed to collect her bag and such and walked downstairs pretending not to hear Lavender's calls of "Oh, no need to thank me!" She smiled slightly at Harry when she got downstairs but it did not reach her eyes. He looked at her strangely but quickly shrugged it off and she was beyond grateful for this, she really couldn't be dealing with his questioning about last night with Ron. She really did not understand that boy at all, you'd think he'd like to have a friend but no, he would rather spend his time alone, with no one to talk to or to confine in. She walked down to the great hall along side Harry but didn't talk much, only simply yes or no answers to the questions he was asking her. She sat down at started to nibble at her food, not really hungry at all. She looked up to see Ron Weasley sat by himself again, looking down at his plate which was full of food, but not touching it. There was something different about him today, he looked like he was going to cry. He suddenly pushed the plate away from him with so much force that it landed on the ground with a loud 'thump' and everyone turned their heads to look at him. He kept his eyes focused on the table before collecting his bag and rushing out of the great hall, pretending not to hear the whispers.

Hermione felt sorry for the red head boy and sighed. There was something wrong with him but no one knew anything because he was so shut out from the world. Wanting to get answers but mostly wanting to know if he was alright she got up herself before being pulled back down by Harry. "You're not going to go and talk to him are you?" He asked glaring at her.

"No." She lied. "I have you know that I was going to library to study a bit before class, I have the first period free." She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding and let her arm go, she smiled at him and raced out of the Great Hall.

* * *

He let out a scream and punched the bookcase making half the books fall to the ground, but he didn't care. He looked at his hand and saw the blood coming from his knuckles. _What's a little bit of blood? He's had it much, much worst._ He merely pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. He was tired of this, of everything, why couldn't it all just go away. Why couldn't_ he_ go away? It's not like he had much to live for. His whole life was a lie. He suddenly heard footsteps in the distance and stepped back into the shadows of the bookcases. The last thing he wanted was to be seen.

Expecting the librarian to walk pass he was almost shocked to find that it was Hermione Granger. She looked at the books on the ground and rolled her eyes, he had to smile at this, and started to pick the books up at place them in they're correct place on the bookcase. When she had finished she looked around, as if she was looking for someone. "I She turned to walk out but then stopped in her path and said, "There's no need to hide Ron Weasley." His eyes widened but he stayed put in the shadows. She turned around this time and glared at nothing in particular. "Ron, I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."

He silently cursed himself and took a step out of the shadow but kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to look her in the eyes. "What do you want?" He asked darkly.

Hermione was more than taken back at his tone. She had never heard him talk like that. "W-Was it you? Who knocked the books over?" She asked picking at her fingers but keeping her eyes on him at all times.

He lowered his head and didn't say anything, she took this as a yes. "You looked ... upset at breakfast, I was wondering what-what was the matter." She muttered. He lifted his head slightly and she gasped when she saw his face. There was a long cut down the left side of his face near his eye, he looked...lifeless. She walked closer to him not taking her eyes away from his face. "Who did this?" She asked raising her hand to touch his face, but before her hand could reach he grabbed her hand and put it back to her side then backed away slightly.

"Don't." He breathed looking her in the eyes for the first time. She took a deep breath and almost lost herself in his eyes. She looked away and let out the breath she was holding.

"I-I should go.." She said before rushing out the door leaving Ron standing alone and confused.

* * *

_So I finally wrote a new chapter, it was not going to turn out like this at all but I think it fits to what I want to happen later on. Anyway, I had a review that said I should build up the background story first so I did a little in this chapter but I didn't give too much away, I hope you lot like this. _

_Keep on Reviewing!_


End file.
